User blog:Danky Khalil/Archie Comics Sonic Vs Sanic
' Bold text' Welcome back to Deathbattle(Khalil series) and this episode is sponsored by Danky Khalil http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:My_New_Intro https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3Q4WuFkb_O6yM89LQ_llwg/featured Oh well all Sponsors aside lets get back to todays fight. I got very big plans...: It features a 1v1 between the two most OP versions of sonic: Archie comics, and Sanic. Lets start the deathbattle! Sanic OOOOH NOSCOPE Sanic is a uncanon character meaning to get his info we had to search various parts of the meme webs Age: 5 Classification: ''GOTTA GO FAST'' Powers and Abilities: '''Going fast '''Attack Potency:'' ''Infinitely infinite Memetic Speed: Faster than Omnipresence, infinity +, and Memes. HE HAS TO GO FAST Lifting Strength: Class GOTTA GO FAST Striking Strength : Class GOTTA GO FAST Durability: Too fast for durability Stamina: '''All of it '''Range: '''Beyond Beyond Everywhere and Everything '''Standard Equipment: '''Going fast '''Intelligence: Infinitely Memetic GOTTA GO FAST Sanic is known for having Noscoping skills, Quickscoping skills, and even his forms SUPASANIC is 12 times faster than the speed of light and is 10x stronger than sanic and is used when he consumes the chaos doritos HYPASANIC form is obtained when he smokes weed while consuming the chaos doritos: it is thousands of times stronger than supa sanic and can move 1 million times the speed of light Think thats all? Nope. He has one trump card left that makes the white tanooki look like a flea: DANKSPIKESANIC who is so dank he makes darkspine sonic look like a flea! No matter how many times he noscopes anyone he will always be mlg! Sanic: UR 2 SLOW! Archie Sonic Sometimes a hero is so great they need a OP version. And thats when the multiversal archie sonic kicks in This version of sonic has literally everything sonic has but buffed With godly upgrades? Yeah i thought so. This version has godly strength,durability, and even agility... and why he may not sound tough he is strong enough to beat goku! Next in his arsenal is his ability to go super, which grants him even more godlike stats And with all this he is strong enough to destroy a zone(Dimension) alongside hyper knuckles. So this version is a OP uncanon version just like sanic? Yep. Sonic(archie): I'll admit i dont have alot of finesse with this kind of power. Fight! Sanic is seen chatting with taels and nipples and shadew when he hears a grumble in his stomach Sanic: Can't travel on an empty stomach. Sanic runs off and meets archie sonic Sanic: ur 2 slow! FIGHT! Sanic curls into his sanic ball form, while archie sonic charges a spin dash They release the spin dashes when sanic's gets sent into the sky Sanic ball then does a spin dash on archie sonic from the sky Archie sonic does a fast based combo and follows it by spin dashes Then archie sonic runs around sanic and continues a high speed combo and then low sweeping sanic. Following it by a uppercut and then a spin dash Sanic then lands on the ground until sonic goes for a flip kick They start punch clashing when sonic gets the upper edge and punchs sanic into a tree. Sanic tries to get up but it looks like its over for the mlg noscoper... and then....... http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Going%20MlG%21 Sanic: UR 2 SLOW!(Hear the song for the going mlg dialog) Sanic went mlg and then starts doing massive damage Archie Sonic: what the!? Sanic then starts noscoping sonic as they run around through the feild. Archie sonic realises the situation just turned for the worse and goes super. Sanic retaliates by going SUPASANIC The two take flight and start going through fight clashes when bone cracking sounds are heard from archie sonic's body archie sonic:*Thinking* Damn this dude hits soo hard! archie sonic keeps fighting as they end up in space Sonic's super form wears off and he uses his ultimate 420 Blast Archie sonic is greatly damaged but then goes hyper Sanic smokes weed while consuming the chaos doritos and becomes HYPASANIC Archie Sonic: *facepalm* They fight with clashes that shake the universe and then a spin dash sends sonic through the moon The two fight and shit is getting real when sanic noscopes sonic while sonic is fleeing Then sanic drinks the legendary grape mtn dew and becomes DANKSPIKESANIC Sanic: POWER COMBO OOOH BABY A TRIPLE sonic just stands there waiting as sanic flies at him for an attack. Sonic tries a fast barrage on Dankspikesanic but it is all pointless in the end as sanic grabs sonic's fist and punchs him in the stomach a shockwave that can be seen from around the universe is shown. Archie sonic: Ghuaaah*coughs blood* Dankspikesanic uppercuts archie sonic with the same force and then slams archie sonic from the moon to earth Earth explodes from the blow and so does the rest of the solar system.... Only Dankspikesanic is shown landing on a distant planet and reverting to base KO! sanic is seen noscoping people Results??? Now there is literally no way on earth we would have to explain this outcome Sanic literally owned archie sonic in every single category Now in the start of this fight before sanic went mlg the green hill zone was filled with sanic getting his ass beat But when he went mlg there was a HUGE power gap the winner is Sanic teh hotdog http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:John%20cena%20avatar%20by%20ambraige-d8p5vgs.png Category:Blog posts